


Bitch

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Drabbles & Ficlets insprired by pics/gifs [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Impala Sex, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sequel, Sex, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Teasing, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenagers, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, bitch/jerk series, contains nsfw images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never in his life imagined he and Dean would actually have sex but here he is in the backseat with his thighs pushed up so far it feels like he’s about to snap in half and his brother is about to fuck him into oblivion.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580866">Jerk</a> (***Containes nsfw gifs***)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Conintues where [Jerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580866) left off. Special thanks to [meowkatzen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meowkatzen/pseuds/meowkatzen) for giving me the idea to make this sequel.

 

 

Sam is still in shock. One minute he was sleeping in the backseat then somehow he actually had the balls to jump in the front seat when he caught Dean jerking off and all of a sudden he was getting jerked off by his brother, then the next thing he knew his lips where on that big thick cock and he was actually blowing Dean.

Sam never in his life imagined he would ever be able to make a move, and sure it was Dean who actually made the move, Sam just instigated him but the only thing that matters is it finally happened and he is so glad it did because now he’s back in the backseat with his thighs pushed up so far it feels like he’s about to snap in half and his brother is about to fuck him into oblivion.

At first he thought he had to be dreaming, because Dean has been the star of every wet dream and fantasy Sam has ever had. He pinches himself to make sure this is actually happening. There's no way in hell this could be a dream, its way more vivid than any fantasy he’s ever had and the pleasure he’s feeling is indescribable. Dean's fingers are deep in his ass, every time he plunges them inside they hit Sam's prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure through his entire body.

Sam looks down and whimpers as Dean pulls a finger out. Dean slides his tongue across his full luscious lips and smirks.

"Get ready to climax harder then you ever had before... _bitch."_

Dean spreads his two remaining fingers apart and slides his tongue in between them. Sam reaches down and curls his fingers through Dean’s hair, attempting to pull him away, but then he feels his brother’s tongue drag against his inner walls and loses it. Sam totally fucking loses it as a rush of pleasure unlike he’s ever felt overtakes him.

"De, n-no-Oh! God...ah, shh... _shit!"_

Sam can feel Dean laughing but he doesn't care, he doesn't give a damn about anything except how incredibly amazing everything feels. Dean's hand lets go of his thigh and he makes a tight fist around his cock, jerking it up and down as his tongue darts around inside his ass.

"Dean, please! I-I want you to fuck me...ohhh fuck....p-pleeease De."

Sam tugs on Dean's hair, which he seems to like because Sam feels him moaning. He gasps as Dean's fingers scissor then he pulls back and slides a third finger back inside, licking and sucking on Sam's balls as he makes his way further up.

"I'm not the bitch, Sammy. Just lay back and enjoy it."

"B-but I'm gonna...if you don't stop, I'm gonna..."

Dean eases his pinky in underneath his finger then pounds them in harder. Sam's back arches up high off the seat as Dean's fingers plunge in even deeper and his tongue teases over the head of his cock.

"That's the idea...you might be my bitch but I’m always gonna take care of you first. Gonna make you come all damn night. Have you climaxing so hard over and over, feeling so much pleasure you’ll pass out."

Sam groans as Dean slowly swallows down on his cock then begins to quickly bob his head up and down, flicking his tongue over every sensitive spot, making sure to apply pressure and lick tight circles against the head. Sam wonders if Dean has done this before or is just an expert because he has had so many blowjobs over the years. All thoughts are lost as soon as Sam feels his dick hit the back of his brother's throat.

Dean hollows out his cheeks as his fingers dig into Sam's prostate. Seconds later he can feel hot come spilling down his throat. He feels Sam trying to push down harder on his fingers so he shoves them in hard and fast as he continues to deep throat his brother’s cock.

“De! Oh my fucking God…I can’t wait ‘til you fuck me. Uh…damn…I need your big fat dick in me.”

Dean can hardly believe this is the same kid who blushes and stutters whenever Dean talks about sex. In less than an hour he went from barely being able to say the word ‘sex’ to begging Dean for it. If Sam wants Dean to fuck him, that’s what Dean’s going to do and he’s going to give him the best damn orgasm possible because he always gives Sam exactly what he wants.

Sam is still reeling from his orgasm as Dean kneels back and slowly teases his cock against Sam’s rim. His hand is shaking because he so desperately wants to thrust deep into his brothers tight ass but this is Sam so he has to take his time.

Dean winces and sucks in a breath as he eases the head of his cock in and out. “Fuck! Oh shit, you’re tight as fucking hell…” Dean circles his hips and tries inching in further. “Mm yeah I love it.”

Sam bites his lip and closes his eyes as his brother’s huge girth stretches him out. He holds his breath and bites back the pain because he knows Dean, if he thinks for a second he’s hurting him he’ll stop and Sam is desperate for Dean to fuck him.

Dean feels Sam tense up and slowly pulls out then eases back in. “Relax. You okay?”

Dean drops down over Sam, caressing his cheek with his thumb as he cradles Sam’s face in his hand. Dean leans his forehead against Sam’s and looks into his eyes. When Sam nods Dean kisses him sensually. Sam closes his eyes and moans softly as the kiss intensifies. He always pictured his brother as being rough and forceful during sex but it’s surprisingly sensual and totally mind-blowing. It also totally distracts Sam as Dean inches his way in further.

Sam starts feeling full but the pain is gone. He feels pressure but the further Dean’s cock inches in, the more pleasure Sam feels. Dean is kissing him with so much intensity Sam’s completely flustered and light headed. Dean’s cock slams against his prostate and Sam feels a jolt of white hot pleasure pulse throughout his entire body. Suddenly the only thing he can feel or think about is how incredible it feels.

“Ah, fuck De! Goddamn!”

Sam begins moaning incoherently, grinding against Dean hard. He reaches up and grabs Dean’s ass, trying to get his brother to fuck him harder.

“Mm yeah, found your sweet spot.”

Dean starts rocking his hips as Sam relaxes and opens his legs more, allowing him to thrust harder and deeper. Sam groans as Dean pushes his thighs up higher and begins hammering into him, drilling into his sweet spot over and over

“Oh…shit, Dean. _Shit!”_

“Feel good?”

“Fuck yeah…harder.”

Dean slowly slides his tongue across his lips and grins. He’s been dying to fuck his brother hard and now that he seems ready, Dean starts to pound into Sam’s ass, grunting as he feels Sam clench down on him.

Sam tightens his muscles, clamping down on his brother’s cock, loving the sexy noises and faces he’s making. He moves his leg and hooks it over the front seat. Dean takes the invitation to start thrusting into him harder. As Dean feels himself sinking deeper into his younger brother his eyes slam shut, his teeth start tearing into his plump lips, making them even fuller.

“Son of a fucking bitch!”

Dean pauses and lets out a deep moan as he slides his hand up Sam’s other thigh and brings his slender leg over his shoulder then begins thrust harder, groaning as he feels himself finally able to thrust in all the way.

"Mm shit, you're so fucking tight."

Dean groans as he humps into Sam harder until his balls are tight against Sam’s ass. He opens his eyes and glances down, his eyes meeting the dark blue-green pupil blown eyes of his brother. Sam looks like he’s feeling complete ecstasy and that just gives Dean the urge to make him scream with pleasure.

"Feel good, Sammy?"

Sam nods his head, gasping. He’s in a total state of bliss, his entire body feels boneless. He can barely move, let alone try to form a coherent sentence.

"What's that? Can't hear your head shake. I wanna hear how good it feels."

Sam forces himself to focus because Dean seems to get off on it when he responds. "Fuck, _so_ good Dean. Amazing. Incredible. The best."

"Yeah, that sweet, tight ass of yours is...” Dean pauses as he slowly inches out and holds Sam open then thrusts into him hard. “Mm fuck!"

Dean bites down hard on his lip and snaps his hips forward, circling them as he bottoms out and is buried balls deep in his brother's ass. He pauses as Sam's muscles squeeze down on his cock. Dean sucks in a breath and grabs onto Sam’s hips, his fingers digging into the bone as he holds him still, savoring the incredible feeling of the velvety smoothness and heat tightly surrounding his cock.

They both are shuttering from the intense pleasure, breaths getting more rapid, hearts racing as every cell feels stimulated and every nerve is firing off at the same time. Dean has never felt such intensity during sex, never felt so connected or close to Sam as he does in that instant it’s like they’re one and he wishes they could stay like this forever. But Dean’s not one to share anything like that, because it would be girly. He’d rather show Sam how he feels.

Dean snaps back to reality and trusts in a few more times then carefully pulls out. Sam's eyes fly open, he opens his mouth to protest but Dean catches his lips in a heated kiss as he mutters, "Think that's good?" Dean kisses Sam harder, his tongue swirling greedily around his mouth. "Roll onto your stomach..." Sam moans into Dean's mouth as Dean grabs a fistful of hair. "Gonna fuck you so damn hard you’ll feel me for a month."

Sam pulls back quickly and rolls onto his stomach. Dean puts his hands on Sam's hips and pulls him up. He pushes down on his back to adjust his angle then kisses up Sam's spine as he teases his cock slowly over his rim. When Sam pushes back, desperate to get his brother's big thick cock back inside of him, Dean pulls back. He lies tightly against Sam and pushes the head of his cock slowly inside as he sucks down on Sam's neck.

"That what you want, Sammy?"

"Fuck! Yes, please...c'mon, De...quit fucking around."

Dean shoves Sam's head over and kisses him then kneels and starts thrusting in fast and hard, pulling Sam along with him so he meets every thrust. Sam is moaning louder each time he feels Dean slam into him and Dean loves it.

"You like feeling your big brother's cock deep inside of you?"

"Uh huh," Sam moans loudly as Dean starts thrusting in harder. "Oh fuck..."

Dean feels Sam tightening around him, he thrusts even harder, grunting and groaning each time he feels himself bottom out. Sam yells out his name and clenches down hard on Dean. Before Dean can lean forward, Sam's coming hard, shuddering as he feels so much pleasure it feels like he is going to burst.

"Yeah, you love it, don't you? Fuck Sammy, made you come just on my cock. Bet I can have you coming again before I do."

Sam's arms and legs begin to wobble as Dean pummels into him as hard as he can. He can feel Dean's fingers digging into his hips as he pulls him into every thrust. Sam can feel the Impala swaying back and forth violently, the seats creaking and groaning beneath them. Sam turns his head to the side so he can attempt to catch his breath. He hears Dean let out a litany of curses and deep sexy moans as his thrusts get more frantic. Sam is climaxing hard, and if it were possible to come back to back he would be because he is hit with a burst of pleasure so intense his vision goes blurry and it takes his breath away.

"Son of a fucking bitch, Sammy... _shit!"_

Dean feels Sam sinking further down, he is now pulling him so hard they are crashing into each other. He rocks his hips faster, plunging in deeper with every hard powerful thrust.

"Goddamn," Dean moans, his voice coming out in a near growl as he snaps his hips forward. He watches his cock sink deep into his brother and bites down on his lip as he groans. "Fucking hot as hell watching you take me in."

"Mmphft," Sam can't even form coherent thoughts, let alone words.

"Damn you're fucked out...guess you won't be able to take any more."

"Arghn!"

Dean chuckles as he slowly inches in and out several times, figuring he should give Sam a minute to recover. Plus he’ll be able to last even longer if he takes it slow until he does. “Okay okay. Like I’d be able to stop anyway.”

Dean hears Sam making pleased noises. “Like that?” Dean eases in as he hears Sam make a noise he assumes is an agreement. “That a yes?"

"Mmm hmm," Sam agrees, moaning as Dean pulls out insanely slow then plows into him full force.

“Yeah, you love feeling every inch of my dick slowly stretching you out, don’t you?”

One advantage of being fourteen is rebounding quickly, Sam’s already starting to get hard again. He wonders if Dean really will make him come again. He has never felt anything so incredible in his life. Sure he has only jerked off, it’s not like before today he’s ever gotten a blowjob or had sex but Sam never imagined sex being so indescribably amazing.

Dean had been exhausted earlier, barely able to keep his eyes open but he suddenly feels a rush of adrenaline and feels like he could do this forever. Thankfully he drank a few beers and finished off the whiskey his dad had left at the motel otherwise he probably would have come before he was all the way in because he was barely halfway in his brother’s tight ass and it had already felt better than any girl he had ever been with.

“Shit, you’re so fucking tight. I’m gonna make you mine. Come in you and you’ll be my bitch, never need anyone else because your sweet ass is so damn perfect.”

Sam moans, pushing back against Dean. Dean starts speeding up, gradually fucking into him harder until he’s pummeling into Sam’s ass as hard as he can.

 “No one else ever gets you, if they even look at you I’ll kick their asses.”

Sam’s cock is sweating out precome. He likes Dean being possessive of him, he never would want anyone else anyway but hearing Dean say it is turning him on so much and Dean saying he never wants anyone else is even better.

“Fuck, so good. Never want anyone but you, De.”

Dean is hammering into Sam so hard the Impala is rocking back and forth violently. Sam looks up and sees that the windows are steamed up. They are both glistening with sweat as they hump into each other. Each of them struggles to breathe, trying to hold on a little longer because it is pure ecstasy.

Sam groans and starts riding Dean’s cock, circling his hips as he pushes back against him. He feels Dean shift and nearly screams out his name as his brother’s cock plunges in deep and slams into his prostate just right.

Dean feel his stomach tightening, his balls tight against his body but as bad as he needs release he wants to make his brother have another incredible orgasm first. It’s hard enough to hold back because it feels fucking incredible but hearing Sam moan and yell his name is driving him over the edge quick. Just as Dean thinks he can hold back, Sam gets tighter, clamping down on him like a vice.

“Dean! Oh god, Dean…fuck. So fucking good… _fuck!”_

Sam screams out his brother’s name as Dean pummels into him, slamming into his prostate so hard it takes his breath away. Sam reaches back and pulls Dean until he is lying over him. Dean’s fist circles Sam’s cock as he begins to come. Sam thrusts into his brother’s fist, moaning as pleasure courses through his entire body and he feels an orgasm quickly building that’s even more incredible than the one he had earlier.

Sam is getting so tight around Dean’s cock and he’s making noises so hot Dean has to tightly ring his fingers around his cock. Dean can feel come beading out but he’s going to hold back until Sam climaxes even harder than before. He buries his face in Sam’s neck as Sam gets so tight around him he can barely move. He feels Sam’s body go limp under him as he begins to shudder.

Sam gasps as Dean sucks down on his neck and he fucks into him as hard as he can. Sam is blown away by how much more intense his orgasm feels this time. He loves the feeling of Dean being pressed tight against him, being so close just intensifies it. Sam feels Dean’s thrusts become more frantic as he clutches him tighter and starts grunting.

“Shit, Sammy!”

Dean can’t hold back anymore. He circles his hips until he’is able to pull out then slams into Sam hard. He snaps his hips back and forth with hard powerful thrusts then slowly takes his fingers off of his cock.

Sam starts climaxing hard as he feels the sharp drag of his brother’s cock against his inner walls, when he feels Dean’s hot come filling him up he groans then curls his fingers through Dean’s short hair and jerks his head over and kisses fiercely into his mouth.Dean thrusts erratically into Sam as his orgasm quickly overtakes him. Sam is panting, struggling to breathe as he sloppily kisses him while Dean rides out his orgasm.

Dean carefully pulls out then rolls Sam so they are both on their sides. He takes a deep breath then looks at his brother. They both are sticky with jizz and sweat but have never felt more amazing in their lives.

“Damn, you look fucked out… _bitch.”_

Sam’s eyes are closed, he’s breathing like he just ran a marathon and his entire body is tingling, he can’t move. It’s like he’s in a coma. An incredible blissful ecstasy coma.

Dean pushes Sam’s eyelid open. Sam wills his arm to move and tries slapping Dean’s hand away but his arm is like rubber and he ends up smacking himself in the jaw.

Dean laughs, “Shit, I tore up that ass. Guess you can’t handle round two.”

Sam forces his eyes open. “I can to. “

Dean leans over Sam and grabs Sam’s boxers. He wipes off Sam’s stomach and chest off then starts cleaning off the sticky mess on his own stomach. Sam opens his eyes and looks down.

“You fucking jerk! Use your own boxers.”

“It’s your jizz, so your boxers clean it up.” Dean tosses them at Sam and grins. He slowly slides his tongue across his lips then leans in and kisses Sam as he mutters against his lips, “My little bitch.”

Sam sighs and sits up. He can never be mad at Dean, especially now because all he can think about is how incredible having sex with him is, and how badly he wants more.

Dean notices Sam has a slight bitchface but surprisingly he isn’t arguing with him like he normally would. He figures it’s because Sam wants more, so he’s trying not to piss him off.

Dean chuckles. “You’re totally addicted to my dick.”

“Shut up.”

Sam leans over the front seat to grab his clothes. Dean smacks his ass then grabs it, massaging his fingers into his firm ass cheek.

“Mm yeah, your ass is mine,”

Sam takes Dean’s boxers and quickly puts them on. Dean shrugs and opens the door. He climbs out and walks to the back of the Impala, opening the trunk. He gets a clean pair of boxers out of his bag and puts them on. He sees Sam watching him and grins.

“Next time I’m gonna bend you over the hood.”

Dean quickly gets dressed then gets in the front seat. He starts the Impala as Sam climbs over the seat and plops down next to him.

“Thought we were just gonna sleep here?”

“Who said anything about sleeping? We’re gonna get a motel.”

“Thought we weren’t gonna sleep?”

Dean rolls his eyes as he pulls onto the road and starts driving. “We’re getting the motel so we can fuck, not sleep.”

It only takes a few minutes to find a motel. Dean pulls in and goes into the office to get a room while Sam waits in the car. Sam can hardly believe this is happening, he finally has everything he has ever wanted. It was even more incredible than he could have ever imagined and Sam can hardly wait for more. He sees Dean walk out of the office with a key in his hand and a huge grin on his face. He walks over to the Impala and knocks on the window.

“What the hell are you doing? Get your ass out…don’t you want me to tear that ass up again?”

Dean’s tongue slowly slides across his lips, smirking as Sam nods his head exaggeratedly and jumps out, practically running up the sidewalk to the door to their room.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Already a slut for my cock.”

Dean opens the door to the room and walks in, with Sam right on his heels. As soon as Sam walks in, Dean kicks the door closed and locks it. He turns to Sam with a devilishly seductive grin and slams him up against the wall, kissing savagely into his younger brother’s mouth.

Sam moans as Dean shifts then starts thrusting against him. Dean’s already hard and the instant Sam feels his brother’s thick erection he feels his dick twitch hard and quickly stiffen.

Dean’s tongue expertly swirls around every inch of Sam’s mouth and he’s so flustered he knows he isn’t kissing right. It’s sloppy and Sam’s uncoordinated, he’s not used to any of this but Dean doesn’t seem to care. His hands are grabbing and groping him, tugging on Sam’s hair, grabbing his ass as he starts grinding against Sam hard. Sam feels Dean’s hand slide down his thigh, he squeezes it then picks it up. Sam wraps his leg around his brother’s waist, pulling him closer.

Sam’s struggling to breathe but doesn’t want to pull back, he doesn’t want any of it to ever end but Dean can feel him gasping to breathe and works his way down Sam’s jaw to his neck as he pulls Sam up and wraps his other leg around his waist and thrusts into him.

“Deeean, stop playing around.”

Dean pulls back, a smile spreading across his face. “What’s wrong, Sammy? Horny?”

Dean puts his hands on Sam’s hips and pulls him into his thrusts, then slides is hands to Sam’s ass and firmly grabs it as he pushes him and grinds against him.

Sam balls Dean’s shirt up in his fist and jerks it up. Dean pushes Sam back against the wall and rips his shirt over his head then pulls Sam’s shirt off. Sam’s hands are already fumbling with Dean’s belt and shoving the zipper on his jeans down.

Dean slides his tongue across his lips and grins. “Damn, I guess that’s a yes.”

“Shut up, jerk and fuck me. You talked all that shit in the car…let’s see you live up to it.”

Dean smirks, and suddenly Sam’s a little nervous because he knew he shouldn’t have said what he did because Dean always backs up what he says, and since Sam called him out and judging from the look on his face he’s going to make Sam beg for it. But he’s also going to fuck him nice and hard, so even if Dean does relentlessly tease him, at least Sam knows he’s going to have another amazing orgasm, probably several by the time the night’s over.

Dean slowly pushes his jeans and boxers down. He jerks his fist up his cock as he stares into Sam’s lust filled eyes. “How bad you want it?”

Sam can’t take it anymore. Listening to his brother’s deep sexy seductive voice is driving him straight over the edge and watching his hand move up and down his cock is like torture. Dean’s playing games as usual so Sam will play right back.

“I want you to make me yours. Fuck me like you own me.”

Dean’s a little surprised that Sam’s being bold for once but he doesn’t show it. Without skipping a beat he counters, “Already made you mine when I came in that tight ass.”

“So do it again, or was that all you’ve got, _jerk?”_

Dean takes a step forward and slides his fingers through Sam’s belt loops and jerks him closer. “Fuck no it’s not. Gonna make you scream, Sammy. Scream so loud everyone in this motel will know that you’re my little bitch. Fuck you so hard you’re not just gonna feel me for a week or a month, you’re never gonna walk the same again. _Bitch.”_

Sam grins as Dean shoves jerks the zipper down on his jeans then pushes them down and spins him around. Yeah, Sam is definitely glad he woke up when he did and caught Dean jerking off because he has a feeling that this is going to continue to be the best night of his life. As Dean starts fucking him Sam realizes that each and every night is only going to get better and that he loves being Dean’s bitch.


End file.
